1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative device utilizing a micro computer chip modified in a novel and unique manner as well as to a process for making the decorative device. The decorative device of the present invention can be incorporated into various pieces of jewelry and/or other decorative objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
For centuries, and continuing in contemporary times, people have turned to jewelry such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings, brooches and the like to decorate their clothes and personal attire. Historically, jewelry has involved precious and semi-precious stones and metals such as diamonds, emeralds, gold, silver and the like. Of course, some have endeavored to create jewelry pieces using other metals, like platinum, stainless steel, iron and aluminum. Usually, however, the gems and metals used to make jewelry pieces have been naturally occurring, and this would include the use of pearls.
Major changes have taken place in society, however, in the last century or so which have revolutionized peoples"" lives, such as the invention and wide spread use of electricity, automobiles and airplanes. More recently, however, society has begun to undergo another revolution that is primarily due to tremendous improvements in technology and communication. The keystone of this latest revolution is the discovery and use of semi-conductor or computer chips, which have made personal computers and a myriad of other devices commonplace. As just a few examples, the days of typing and re-typing documents with a manual typewriter are gone, as are the days of adding columns of numbers by hand.
Despite these enormous changes taking place in society, however, the appearance of jewelry and the gems or metals which are used in making jewelry, have for the most part, remained the same. As such, there is a need for jewelry and other decorative pieces to be updated so as to reflect the historic revolution now underway.
The present invention is intended to address these and other needs which exist in the field of art relating to jewelry. As such, the present invention primarily relates to a process for making a decorative device to be incorporated into jewelry and/or other decorative pieces that will likely be, but do not have to be, worn or carried by a person. More in particular, the present invention generally comprises the steps of removing a computer chip from a personal computer or other type of computing device and then, grinding down at least one of the two main faces of the computer chip, typically made of silicon or a graphite material, so as to expose a plurality of the conductive pathways formed within the computer chip. It is preferable that substantially all of the metal connector elements used to mount the computer chip to a board found within a personal computer, known as the xe2x80x9cmother boardxe2x80x9d be removed as well. Thereafter, the main face of the computer chip with the pathways exposed thereon is preferably polished. Next, the computer chip is mounted to a base with the polished main face thereof being exposed for viewing, whereupon a solder can be applied about a perimeter of the exposed main face of the chip so as to secure the chip to the base and/or decorate the side edges of the computer chip. At this point, the decorative device comprised of a computer chip secured to a decorative base can be used to form a piece of jewelry or other decorative piece. For example, the decorative device can be used as a focal point of a necklace, bracelet, belt, etc. Alternatively, the decorative device can be attached to a clip so as to form a barrette or secured to another object, such as a purse, wallet, key chain, picture frame, candle holder, lamp base, crucifix, etc.
In alternative embodiments, the decorative device can include a gem connected to the computer chip""s exposed main face or an application of solder thereto in order to offer more sparkle, height and/or a more three-dimensional appearance at that region of the chip. In another embodiment, the decorative device could be made to have a more industrial appearance, such as by not removing the computer chip from the mother board, but instead, cutting a portion of that board away, namely, that portion which has a computer chip secured thereto, and then taking the step of exposing a plurality of the conductive pathways formed within the chip and using the resulting decorative device in a piece of jewelry or other object.
These and other features of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.